List of artists PPixelation stole from
The following list contains all artists and songs that PPixelation is '''confirmed '''to have stolen from, there's also a Folder maintained by 8BitZtuner as a way to easily identify the original artistshttps://1drv.ms/f/s!AvtI52OneMJFphcnxc0nVsH6x_3e. *arethere **Original Song: Life is very sad; Stolen Name: Lonesome Afternoon *null *DimWiddy **Original Song: Fight The Bad Man; Stolen Name: Revenge, At Last *gorsal **Original Song: Lewwwwwwd; Stolen Name: A Little Dwarven Town **Original Song: Desert (from "NES Style"); Stolen Name: Mirage **Original Song: WHATWHTA; Stolen Name: Clashing Rivals *betasword **Original Song: Mercy for a Fallen Knight; Stolen Name: Mortified *PostApocolyptica **Original Song: You Will Know Our Names Cover; Stolen Name: Xenoblade Crumpets *Teuthida **Original Song: Spacey Dungeon OST~Blue; Stolen Name: Drifting Out **Original Song: Spongebob and Patrick Confront the Psychic Wall of Energy Cover; Stolen Name: Spongebooooooooob **Original Song: Live and Death Report Cover; Stolen Name: i said i was done with undertale i said i was done with undertale i said i was done with undertale i said i was done with undetale i said *MKSTAR26 **Original Song: Wallflower Waltz N163 Cover; Stolen Name: Our Last Moments *JeMappelle **Original Song: Remembering the Future; Stolen Name: Chronicle *Graypesoda **Original Song: Glimmer of Hope (#7); Stolen Name: Through The Mountains *MechaGrapefruit **Original Song: taken from Clash with the Thunder King; Stolen Name: Taking What's Mine **Original Song: Menu / An Innocent World taken from Clash with the Thunder King; Stolen Name: Stuff to Come **Original Song: Twisted Courage from CrestCurse; Stolen Name: Late Night Music Doodle *TMM12, H-Mister, sirocyl, ollaxe, snowolf **Original Song: Untitled; "Super Amazing 2a03 Community Collab!" linked above; Stolen Name: PPixelation - Potato-Ville - 06 Temple Raid (2A03) *lamsorz **Original Song: Bear!; Stolen Name: Russian Rave **Original Song: Normies Ahead from Bobbert's Neckbeard Adventure; Stolen Name: Eventful Descisions **Original Song: Deadbeat from Bobbert's Neckbeard Adventure; Stolen Name: niew - let's go **Original Song: Bobbert Wins! from Bobbert's Neckbeard Adventure; Stolen Name: Outro Thingy idk anymore *commandycan **Original Song: Hearth; Stolen Name: How Far We've Come *Deathro **Original Song: The Heroes Must Arise! from the Geno Force OST; Stolen Name: Sunlit Sanctuary *TMM12 **Original Song: Constellations [NWIRE VIP Mix]; Stolen Name: let's go nerds *H-Mister **Original Song: Escape; Stolen Name: Swift Retreat **Original song: For Honour ; Stolen Name: Travel *ollaxe **Original Cover: sans.; Stolen Name: sans playing with an NES. **Original Song: Digging In the Past; Stolen name: Skylight (S5B) **Original Song: A Beautiful Summer Day; Stolen name: Breeze *ZeroJanitor **Original Song: Snake Man Cover; Stolen Name: I'm a sneaky sneaky snek (man) *Ralph99 **Original Song: taken from Classical feeling songs; Stolen Name: A Turn for the Worst *Fearofdark **Original Song: Vietnamese Muskrats; Stolen Name: Cashews, A Healthy Snack *Rarest_lizard038 **Original Song: 1337 Channels, 1 Remote; Stolen Name: Daily Doodle #22 - Strolling Down Funk Street **Original Song: SPACE SLAM-A-JAMZA (Space Jam Remix 2017); Stolen Name: Meme *Bramble **Original Song: Home Sweet Home Cover; Stolen Name: earthbound wip - guess the name (ypweeker) *+tek **Original Song: Nords; Stolen Name: DRINK! *Fami **Original Song: Famicom! OP 1; Stolen Name: Morning Coffee References Category:PPixelation Category:Lists